Kesstrel and Gracie meet the Doctor
by Harper1021
Summary: the Tardis goes into an alternate universe. Doctor meets different race go on big adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor who fan fic

Doctor who and elementals cross over

Kess I'm sooooo bored. Do you want to play a secret game of pass the fury ball? Gracie asked her best friend Kestrel through a note. Gracie is a nice girl with short blond hair and bright green eyes. she often wheres blue runners, and brown jeggings, with an orange shirt with a nerd bird on it as well as a hand made green cloak with the light emblem on it.  
Oh Gracie! You know where not supposed to pass notes! Especially when it's Roy's class. You'll get us both in big trouble! But you right this is boring. We knew how to use two elements at the same time when we where two months old! For Pete's sake where 11 now! How about we play a game of telepathy communication voices! If you agree light two of your fingers on fire. Kess sent back. kestrel is Gracie's best friend with long browny black hair thats always pulled back in a pony tail, she has dark brown eyes, an orange shirt with the elemental stones on it, and a black cloak with the fury emblem on it. she also wheres brown sweat pance and brown and pink runners. Gracie held two of her left hand fingers out behind her desk so kess could see, and called apone the fury element inside of her. So kestrel and Gracie played their little game for a while.  
" hmm what is the answer to my questions Gracie? No not paying attention? Ok what about you kesstrel? No, playing a game of mind talking are we girls? Romulus dear nephew shake them out of it will you?!" Prof. Roy asked.  
"Yomen shelneyeucara opnacul!" Romulus answered. Romulus was a average height boy with bright red hair and dark blue eyes. He usually wore either blue jeans or grey sweats with the schools emblem of a dragon and its rider on them with a yellow elements shirt and bunny hug.  
" NO! No dragon talk now Romulus. Not allowed. Now what where you saying?" Roy snapped. Roy was the teacher. He's tall with fiery red hair and matching eyes. He wears black fancy shoes and knee high red socks with grey pance that where out of style 100 years ago that are grey and only come down to his knees and a ugly grey woollen vest with a red shirt and a burgendey tie. Some times he has a leather brief case.  
" I was saying my pleasure to hmhm snap them out of it." Romulus replied.  
Meanwhile in Gracie and kess's heads...  
Kess I think you are a leprecons gold mine of jokes! So funny! Heres one of mine. Guess what" Gracie said.  
"What?" Kess asked.  
"Chicken but!" Gracie sent.  
" ha ha ha ha! guess who?" Kess sent.  
" who?" Gracie asked.  
" chicken poo!" Kess sent.  
"Hahahahahhahahhahahhhahahhahahahahhahahahhahahahhahahwhahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahhahahahaha we are so funny!" Both girls sent.  
"oh oh oh! i know another one! nock nock!" gracie sent.  
"whos there?" kess asked.  
"i eat mop." gracie sent.  
" i eat mop who?" kess sent.  
" oh gross! dont eat your poo!" gracie laughed finishing the joke.  
Back in the real world Romulus moved towards the girls.  
" Canove rameno tsgycnk mynssggb oucbydfh ngahi nhfjkfdv oyv trhoolv! Cantepaynaka rerereme cercercerpavancey rerereme dansomanoky trhoolv rerereme dansomanoky carmenaco. Teramanogo camakeay neiera! Oh nameta carey." Romulus cried.  
Translation: " ok girls you have until the count of three! One come on two come on wake up three WAKE UP. Oh I feel terrible about having to do this. Those girls are nice. " of corse Romulus said this in dragon so only his best friend and himself could understand it. But Little did Romulus know so could kestrel and Gracie! They where even more fluent then some dragons! Romulus arrived at the girls desks.  
" Which one first?" Romulus asked.  
" OH I think Kesstrel it was her idea to play that silly game after all." Roy sniggered.  
" harrumph yamen cona meer. Ok uncle. But you owe me!" Romulus said. Then Romulus thought " of corse the coolest one. First. But she can be fiesty.". Romulus grabbed her shoulders preparing to shake her out of it.  
" Hay! Don't touch me! And Roy the answer to your question of witch to elements are not compatible is light and darkness. But that is incorrect seeing as I have both elements! And look at this I got the fury element." kess called, suddenly out of her mind game. She hurled a big purple fury ball at the black board. The black board shattered on Impact.  
" Got money kestrel?! I hope so becouse you have to pay for that now!" Roy screeched like a chimpanzee.  
" Tut tut tut. You are acting like a baby! i Expected better! I'm here to replace you while your on vacation. Kids you may call me the doctor. "

Chapter two

"Ok then I'm the doctor. You guys use magic right?" The mysterious man asked. He had a brown leather coat, a brown and blue tie, brown pance, a light blue shirt, and brown shoes.  
" uh who doesn't? " Gracie asked.  
" good good. Now what are your names? Mines the doctor." The doctor exclaimed.  
" I'm Gracie, that's my BFF kestrel , that's Romulus, that's Rees, that's reega, and that's connerley. The rest of us are in links class." Gracie explained.  
" Do you know any thing about where you are, what we are, or how to teach us?" Kess asked.  
" nope I don't know where I am I thought i was on earth, what you are I thought you where cool humans, and I have never been a teacher. So I guess the answer Is nope!" The doctor brightly answered.  
" gosh well your on planet terra. This world was created by our ancestors Emma and mattea about 987 years ago. Via long lost magic sketchbooks. There's a portal to earth on the mountain crasnemtos. legend has it that the soles of the two creators of this world protect it from travelers. " Gracie explained to the doctor.  
" so two girls created a whole entire planet, and multiple race's?! Wow where did they come from?" The doctor asked.  
" earth. They where human before the sketchbooks came in." Gracie answered.  
" As for what we are, we are the elementals. We have the ability to Call apon and use the elements where ever and whenever we want. But you have to have an elemental stone of that element in order to use it. They look like this." Kess stated. She then pulled a small blue stone out of her pocket.  
" this ones the water element. i picked it up and meant to give it to ." kesstrel exclaimed.  
" adheuggyf dury yrtx7y ndygyrgygfy hfgryx toouygy teyrbsy us fgr otady." Romulus said in dragon.  
"yarconm fertyla utyxghfruruhru dragonrsed Romulus" gracie called accross the room  
translation: he dosent understand dragon Romulus.  
"woa you speak dragon?!" Romulus cried in astonishment.  
"yeah so does kestrel! where fluent." gracie confirmed.  
" umm so what are we saying Romulus?" the doctor asked.  
" and sir you dont have to teach us anything today!" Romulus exclaimed hopefuly.  
"ok!" the doctor exctaimed.  
"YEAH FREE PERIOD!" Rees cried in a loud joyful voice.  
"ah but gracie and kestrel i need you outside for a minite.  
"uh ok." gracie said nervousley.  
"great i thought that we where free from punishment on this. we really must teach ourselves how to leav a window to the real world open when we go into the silent relm." kess said mysrably.  
"i agree" gracie answerd. they walked out of the class into the hall.  
" girls how would you like t go on an adventure with me today?" the doctor asked exitedly.  
"ok! where to?" gracie asked.  
" oh mabey the edge of the univers!" the docter exclaimed.  
" great! when do we leav? should i call my mom and tell her?" kess asked.  
"we leave now! and no dont bother phoning we'll be back by the end of the school day!" the docter said happily.  
" lets go!" Gracie exclaimed.  
" yamen vad codoo mungbri bugdd then hgfheifgeur!" gracie told kesstrel.  
translation: wow this is much better then detention!  
"yengirb ti si!" kess said back.  
translation: yeah it is!  
"hmmmmm adventure hay? i think that i want to go! DOCTOR DOCTOR mmmph!" Romulus tryed to finish his sentence but kestrel slowed down and put her hand over his mouth  
"ok ok no need to yell. you can come to just dont let the doctor see you until we are where we'r going. kapeesh?" kestrel wisperd to Romulus.  
"k-k-kpeesh." Romulus stuttered.  
"wow she is pretty when shes mad." Romulus thought to him self. they walked out side and out past the parking lot, down a back ally and into a empty park. empty ecsept one old police telephone box.  
" oh Roy your vacation is over I'm leaving" the doctor called to Roy as he passed him on there way into the deserted park.  
"WHAT KIND OF SUB ARE YOU?! " Roy screeched.  
"Oh don't worry he's not a sub. As you heard he's called a doctor." Gracie teased Roy. Roy stomped off back towards the school grumbling. Gracie high fived kess.  
"I've wanted to do that for years!"Gracie squealed.  
" WHAT YOUR SHIP IS A PUNEY TELEPHONE BOX?! HOW ARE ALL OF US GOING TO FIT IN THERE HUH?!" Kess screeched.  
" oh its not just a telephone box its THE TELEPHONE BOX! really though its not a telephone box its the TARDIS!" the docter cried with a great amount of joy as he pushed open the doors, reveling the first room of the tardis that was about 100 squar feet by 150 square feet big."  
" Woah!" Gracie and kess cried in awe.

chapter three  
"this ship is soo big that even i who has had this beutey for about 900 years doesn't know how big it really is." the doctor cried joyfully.  
"really? wow! wait you mean your 900 years old?!" gracie asked.  
" well i turn 900 in june. im really only 899. so um yeah. now to our adventure! and Romulus i know your here." the doctor explaind kindly.  
"p-p-p-p-pleas dont send me back! or turn me into a toad!" romulus cried in a very scared voice.  
" oh never! i dont even know how to turn you into a toad. though that might be fun!" the doctor said"oh dont worry i was only joking!"  
the tardis had this big control thing right in the middle of the central room with some seats on one side. It's also got these curvey pillars all around the room. The inside of the tardis is all different shades of brown.  
Later when they arrived at there destination...  
The doctor pulled open the doors with a dramatic flourish.  
"Wow. Where are we?" Gracie asked the doctor.  
" beyond the edge of the univers. What's with the shocked faces?! I did say that we might come out this far from earth." The doctor replied camly.  
"Uh doctor we don't live on earth. We live in a different univers that earth!" Kess exclaimed. She was of corse right.  
"Oops my mistake." The docter apologized.  
"Hmm If your planets in a different univers then how did I get there?! The tardis dosent do universes." The docter asked him self.  
"Oh the answer to that is easey. The power of the portal sometimes calls the ships of some space travelers. And fortunitly for us there occupants!" Romulus explaind. He had got over his fear of the doctor.  
"Hey hey doc! DOC! There's somebody floating out there. Get the net swords!" Gracie yelled. Kestrel dashed to a corner of the tardis and grabbed the net swords and threw one to Gracie. Gracie used her fury element to create a. Chain that was linked around her waist and to the control panel of the tardis. Gracie covered herself with a fury shield and jumped out of the tardis.  
"No! She's so dead." The doctor yelled.  
"Get with it old guy. Gracie is IMMORTAL. Plus she's got a fury bubble around her. That's like an air pocket. She's gonna put one around that person too. She's also gonna tether him to herself and pull him in too. " kestrel explained.  
"Oh ok. Wait how do you know this?!" The doctor asked.  
"We speak to each other telepathically me and Gracie."  
"Ok you guys are a truly amazing race." The doc. exclaimed. Mean while with Gracie...  
Gracie was preparing to jump while telepathic speaking to kess. " ok I'm gonna jump and get out to that guy. Then I'm gonna create another fury tether and attach it to him and have it linked around my waist to I can pull him in. If my tether breaks then put up you and Romulus's best shields around the tardis. Because I'm gonna make a shock wave and ride it in. I'll be able to get through the shield. If he's an elemental so will my passenger. Be prepared. I'm going in." Gracie told kess just before she broke the link by jumping. She heard the doctor yell after her but she paid him no attention. Her tether went taught. Gracie looked back at her friend and nodded kess cut the tether and her and Romulus put up there best shields. To add to the tardis shields. Gracie pushed her way through outer space and reached for the body. Her hands closed around his arm. Sh pulled him out of the current. She created a shorter fury chain and attached it to herself and the passenger. She then put a fury bubble around the unconsiose passenger. She dreaded what would happen when she could not get through the shields. That was the one thing she failed at in school. She shook herself and set off the fury shock wave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4

" now Romulus! Shields up now!" Kess held to Romulus. They put up there shields and the doctor put up the tardis's shield. The shields where good and strong but when the first bit of shock wave reached them the tardis still shook.

With Gracie...  
The centre of the shock wave made contact with her feet. It carried Gracie and the passenger soaring towards the tardis. She saw the purple, black, white, and red elemental shields go up along with the pulse of the tardis shields. They where almost there. Gracie closed her eyes and concentrated on sending her and her passenger through the shield. She shoved the passenger in front of her. The shields where only one meter away. One foot. One inch.

With kess...  
"She's never been good at going through shields! Please Gracie please please please make it!" Kess thought. Gracie was rapidly nearing the shields. It took seconds and she was a meter away. A foot an inch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter five.

Impact. Gracie's passenger went throught. She broke the tether. She slammed into the shield. The force and speed that she hit it drove all the breath out of her lungs. She floated there in outer space thinking her connection with kess quickly flickered in and out. She could just make out kess yelling "Gracie! Gracie I'm coming for you! Just hold on!" Gracie used what little strength she had to replie. "No! Take care of the passenger. I can get my self back in. Just give me a minute." Then the line went blank.

Kess was shocked that Gracie had told her to leave her in outer space! She tried to reach her again but she was out of reach. Even Gracie's air pocket was losing its potency. It was disappearing. Gracie would be lost to one of the only ways that an immortal can die. Suffocation.  
" please docter! We have to help her!" She pleaded.  
" I'm sorry. We can't do anything now her fate is up to her." So they stood there horrified and watched.

Gracie saw her bubble was almost gone. She took a deep breath and thanked the stars that Marth had taught them in grade two how to hold your breath for long periods of time. She had excelled in that. She let her bubble pop. And tried to set a teather but she didn't have the energy. So, she thought. I'm stuck like a human Being in space. Now I'm not a human and I still have my sword. I hope my fire Gem has some power left. She took out her sword and activated the flameing jewel. A spurt of fire cut throught the air. She made letters with it. The words blazed. They said "kestrel take down the shields and close the doors. But first throw as hard as you can that spare water stone you have. I need it." Then the flames sputterd and died. Gracie put her sword away.

Kess read Gracie's sign and grabbed the water stone she shut down the shields and threw the stone like a kid throws a baseball and to her surprise Gracie caught it.

Gracie caught the flying stone and used its power to make a river that flowed to the tardis doors she got caught in the main stream and was pulled towards the tardis. She cut the river off and grabbed the tardis. She reopened her link with Kess and told her to open the doors.

Kess flung open the doors and pulled Gracie in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter six

'Sniff. Sniff sniff. Sniff sniff sniff. Mmmmmm that smells good. I want one.' The stranger thought as the smell of space s'mores reached him. He had just been roused by their delicious aroma. He got up and walked to the blue doors.  
"Did you save me one?" His words were greeted by silence.  
Snarf. Kess ate the last s'more. Everyone turned to look at him.  
"Hey Aragon" kestrel said. She then did a double take. "Wait WHAT?"  
Aragon was standing there in all his glory. With fiery red hair that stuck out at odd angles, a brown cloak, a red shirt that was tucked into his jeans, and a belt that held his long sword.  
"Hi!" Aragorn replied. "Can I have a s'more?"  
"No! You-" kestrel started but was cut off by a sharp elbow in the ribs from Gracie.  
"Yes you can welcome back from outer space! So how did your trip to vex's ice kingdom send you out to the edge of the universe?" Gracie asked, as she attempted to make kestrel stop grumbling.  
"Well apparently in the everything-is-made-of-ice land of vex's kingdom it's illegal to light fires. So I was in the castle one night in my room and I got cold! So I light a fire and melted the floor. The fire then fell two stories down and landed on vex's third cousins head. He then proceeded to run in circles screaming and vex had his men eject me. All in all, it was worth it!" Aragorn exclaimed. By the end of his explanation every one, kestrel included, was rolling around on the floor laughing so hard they couldn't breath. Aragon just stared at them like they were lunatics. And in a way, he was right.


End file.
